Old friends and big news
by NellasFanfic
Summary: An old friend pays Berk a visit after many years. At first it seems like it's gonna be a pleasant visit but does everything go according to plan? And will the change of plans, brought by Astrid's sudden news, help them avoid a huge disaster?
1. A more recent Heather report

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I CLAIM ****_NO_**** RIGHTS TO THE CHARACTERS, PEOPLE OR DRAGONS, AND PLACES MENTIONED! THEY BELONG TO CRESSIDA COWELL AND DREAMWORKS!**

**Hiccup's point of view**

It was a peaceful and exceptionally beautiful winter afternoon before Snoggletog here on Berk. It had been over two years since Astrid and I got engaged, and we would get married next summer. Our mothers were eagerly finishing the planning of the event which was why they had lately been of a little less help than usually. It seemed that they found it more important to have everything planned and ready half a year in advance than to help us with slightly more acute duties. Of course we would surely thank them when it was time for Astrid and me to get married. Ruffnut had finally given up on hitting on Eret and had got together with Snotlout. It didn't surprise me that I was the one who supported the upset Fishlegs whenever I could, and listened to Snotlout's victorious boasting.

Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, the twins and I were patrolling the island after a great dragon racing day. Astrid had won once (when I couldn't be there because I had to take care of chiefing duties on land) and I had won the four times I could actually participate in the racing. My suggestion to patrol the island like back in the good old Outcast and Berserker days was rather well-received. We joked and laughed a lot and enjoyed a cool breeze. Everything seemed almost too normal when we flew from behind the peak back to the village side and Toothless started snarling slightly at something he'd seen.

"What is it, bud? Everything okay?" I touched Toothless' cheek and leaned slightly forward. He seemed to be looking at the docks, and I turned my head to look the same way. I spotted a small, somewhat familiar ship approaching the docks.

"Hiccup?" Astrid said with a questioning face.

"Toothless has spotted a strange ship that actually looks a bit familiar! Bud, lead us closer!"

"Guys, Toothless just spotted a strange ship. Let's follow him and Hiccup!" Astrid told the others, and we all flew towards the docks. As we got closer, I had to squint to make out who the people on the ship were. I then recognised the girl with black hair, forget-me-not blue tunic and beige trousers.

"Heather...?" I wondered quietly, and a wide smile lit my face when I was sure about it. "Guys, looks like we're gonna get a visit from an old friend! Come on!"

"An old friend? Do we have old friends? You don't mean Alvin... or Dagur... do you? Cause if you do..." Tuff babbled.

"No, not them! These are pleasant and most welcome guests!" I laughed as we raced to the docks. We landed when some Berkians were fastening the ship to the dock. Heather was the first one to get off board.

"Heather!" I exclaimed, and smiled widely as I dismounted Toothless.

"Hiccup? Is that you?" the young woman asked me with a distantly familiar but somehow different voice. The girl from approximately five or six years ago had barely changed. The only notable thing was that she was taller and more woman-like; she had her black, thick hair on a ponytail instead of a sidebraid and she was wearing black boots.

"Yes, it is me indeed! You must remember Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff and Tuff?" I gestured at my now dismounted friends beside me. Heather jogged towards us and threw her arms around me first.

"Hiccup! It's so good to see you!"

"It's good to see you, too! What are you guys doing here on Berk? Not that there's anything bad about it!" I said as I squeezed her lightly and then let go. I saw Heather's smiling parents coming towards us.

"We're on a long sailing trip and thought we'd pay you guys a visit," Heather explained cheerily, "look at you, you were just a boy when we met and now you're a man!"

"You have clearly grown up yourself," I replied, taking one look at her from head to toe. Then she hugged the others and I greeted her parents.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Hiccup", Heather's father said and shook my hand, "we still remember how you and your friends saved us from the Savages."

"I trust you've been safe and sound ever since?" I smiled as I shook her mother's hand.

"Yes indeed, kind Hiccup", her mother said. They both hugged Astrid who had played a special part in saving them from the Savages.

I crossed my hands over my chest and couldn't help smiling widely as I saw Heather greeting our dragons. Toothless and Stormfly cooed happily. From the corner of my eye, I noticed that Astrid frowned slightly as she watched Heather stroking Stormfly's snout and musing. I walked to Astrid and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Okay, you all must be hungry! Let's go to the Great Hall to get some dinner!" I said and started leading everyone up the docks to the village and the Great Hall. Astrid was remarkably quiet as we walked.

"It's nice to see some old friends, isn't it?" I said cheerily.

"Yeah, sure," Astrid gave me a half-hearted smile. I decided I would have to talk to her once we got alone again.

Almost the whole village was in the Great Hall when we got in. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, me and Heather sat down by an empty table and started to chatter eagerly.

"So Heather, how have you been?" Fishlegs asked.

"Oh, I've been great! Nothing special really, some voyages with my mum and dad... and nothing exciting really, either", she said and tucked in.

"You never wrote me," Snotlout pointed out, earning an elbow to the side from Ruff. Heather was perfectly still for a couple of seconds as she glanced at Snotlout, and then she kept eating without commenting on that.

"What about you guys, how has Berk been? Any Outcast visits?"

"Gladly we have heard from neither the Outcasts nor the Berserkers. A couple of years ago though we faced a madman who had a Bewilderbeast... He tried to conquer Berk and all our dragons but fortunately Toothless and the rest of the dragons made sure he wouldn't come back!" Fishlegs explained enthusiastically. Heather listened to him attentively.

"Toothless actually managed to blast off one of the Bewilderbeast's two massive tusks!" Astrid exclaimed.

"My bud's one marvellous dragon," I said affectionately and gave Toothless a gentle smile. He replied with his toothless signature smile.

"He sure is," Heather agreed smiling affectionately.

We all finished dinner with laughter and funny stories from past years. Once we were done, Mulch suddenly called me.

"Chief! Chief Hiccup!"

"Chief...?" Heather asked slowly and looked at me in awe.

"Ehh... I'll explain in a minute. Yes, Mulch?"

"I have lost a map! I have no idea where it could be!"

"Did I hide it somewhere?" Bucket wondered.

"Okay Mulch, I'll tell everyone to keep their eyes open and bring it to you if they find it."

"Thank you, Chief Hiccup," Mulch said. I nodded at him, and he left with Bucket.

I stood up and took a look around. Then I cupped my hands around my mouth.

"Silence, please!" I boomed.

It was surprisingly effective. Seemed like I had got everyone's attention at first try!

"Mulch just told me that he has lost a map. Should any of you come across a lost-looking map, please contact Mulch directly. Thank you for your attention, you may now continue... whatever you were doing."

Everyone at my table stood up with me, and I took a deep breath as the loud chattering continued.

"I'll go grab us all beer," Astrid said and left.

"So, chief?"

"Yeah... this will really take getting used to," I sighed. Heather kept looking at me with a questioning face. "Oh, yeah... I succeeded my dad as the chief of Berk two years ago."

"Wow, he retired early... I mean, you must have been only..."

"Twenty years old, yes... I succeeded him early because he... because he passed," I said quietly, closed my eyes and sighed deeply. The pain of the loss still hadn't become bearable. Heather gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm so sorry, Hiccup," she said quietly and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "what happened?"

_Oh great, I have to tell the details for, what, like the 85,747th time?_ I took a deep breath and let it out.

"Drago Bludvist, this madman we mentioned, made his Bewilderbeast get Toothless under the beast's control... His intention was to make Toothless kill _me_ but dad... dad just ran out of nowhere and... he took the blast," I finished breathlessly. I felt the bridge of my nose tingling the way it did when tears were on their way._  
_

"That's horrible, Hiccup... I really am sorry," she whispered and threw her arms around my neck all of a sudden. I returned the hug, and when I pulled back, she pressed her lips on mine without a warning. My eyes widened. It was impossible to pull back without moving my lips on hers very slightly. To my utter horror, the next thing I heard was several wooden beer pints falling hard to the floor and then people squealing as the beers splashed on them. I turned my head immediately and saw the now shaking Astrid staring at me and Heather with outrage. Tears had filled her eyes, and she shook her head at me in disbelief.

"No... Astrid!" was all I could say before she ran out of the Great Hall and slammed the huge doors. I buried my face in my hands, listing every last swear word I could think of in my mind.

"Hiccup-" Heather's voice started. I put my hands down and scowled her.

"Do you have _any idea _what you've done?!" I spit out venomously.

"Hiccup, I'm sorry-!"

"Come on bud, we have to try and find Astrid!" I hopped on Toothless and zoomed out of the Great Hall with him.

**Astrid's point of view**

I was thinking about Heather's sudden visit to myself when I had gone to get all of the others beers. I myself didn't feel like drinking beer because I was carrying a secret I'd need to share with Hiccup soon.

_Of course it's nice to see her for the first time in a long time, we said goodbye in good terms, but she seems a little bit too interested in Hiccup for my taste, just like the last time... I mean, she eagerly fingered the braids_ I _made! __Last time she got immediately to Hiccup's good graces just to get her hands on the Book of Dragons. I wonder what she has in mind this-_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Heather and Hiccup hugging for the second time today. I felt my blood heating slightly. However, what happened next caused me to lose my hold of the tray. The beers splashed all over the people standing closest to me but I couldn't care at that moment.

_What the hell is this?_ I thought, and I couldn't get one single word out as I looked at Hiccup and Heather _kissing_. _Unbelievable! How can he DO this to me? How can THEY do this to me...!_

Suddenly Hiccup was looking at me but I still couldn't say anything, I just wanted to get far away from him and Heather. I turned around, ran out of the Great Hall, and the first tears streamed down as I slammed the doors behind me and hopped on Stormfly to take off.

"Girl... I need my axe," I said with a shaking voice and started sobbing.

Stormfly flew me home and I ran to my room to get my axe. I grabbed it and ran back out of the house.

"Don't worry about the axe, girl, you know I would never use it on you! Just get me away from here!" I exclaimed to Stormfly when she squeeked seeing my axe.

We took off, and at that point I couldn't have cared less where we were going. I just wanted to get to a forest where I could throw my axe at the trees so I wouldn't murder any people.

_Those stinking little piles of... _I cursed both Hiccup and Heather in my mind before I started sobbing uncontrollably and buried my face behind Stormfly's spike crown.


	2. Hiccup's predicament and Astrid's regret

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, so many probably guess what Astrid's big news is... :)**

**Hiccup's point of view**

After many long minutes of searching and calling for Astrid, panic started to rush down my veins. I didn't even feel the cold. I hadn't even heard any noises that might indicate where she had gone.

"Come on, where are you, Astrid!" I mumbled through gritted teeth, and looked around carefully.

Toothless called for Stormfly, and he raised his ears to listen to any sounds.

"You getting anything, bud?" I asked with a very worried voice.

Toothless let out a roar, and took a new course.

"Yes, take me to them, bud!" I encouraged him and let him take me wherever he was hearing sounds from.

Soon I was able to hear distant screaming and shouting.

"Oh gods... that must be her," I said quietly and gulped.

Astrid hadn't even left Berk but had flown to the other side of the peak instead. Toothless landed from a certain direction so Astrid couldn't see us coming. I dismounted him, and looked cautiously from behind the nearest tree. I had never seen her face so distorted with rage and sorrow.

I heard her shout and scream at the top of her lungs as she threw her axe with all her might at a tree in the opposite direction. However, she didn't go get her axe immediately but her knees gave out slightly and she sobbed loudly to her hands for a while. _I swear I'm gonna strangle Heather if I see her again, _I thought furiously because she was the reason that Astrid was this upset!

In a minute Astrid stood up straight, sniffed and wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands. Then she stomped to fetch her axe for a new throw. There came my chance, and I stepped forth to stand in front of the tree that had shielded me just now.

"Astrid?" I called out cautiously but loudly enough for her to hear. She turned to look at me, and her almost neutral expression turned into one of utter disgust and hatred. She lifted her axe, and I started to get ready to hop on Toothless as fast as a lightning bolt if she was going to try and hit me.

"Astrid, please give me a chance to say this! I could _never _hurt you, it was _Heather _who kissed_ me! _I didn't-"

I couldn't finish because she screamed again- and because her axe was swinging my way. I escaped the strike only just and mounted Toothless in shock. He took off and we flew away as fast as we could. I looked down from the air, and saw Astrid screaming my way. I turned my head away and breathed really fast.

When Toothless and I were speeding above the sea, I felt safe to think about how I felt. I was completely numb.

_Astrid... Astrid just aimed an axe at me... _I thought, _she actually aimed_ an axe at me_..._

"Bud... get us somewhere far from here."

I spent the whole flight leaning my head onto my arms and shivering, and I was still shocked enough not to be able to realise where Toothless was flying. I just felt him land, and I dismounted. I sniffed, and took a look around.

"You brought us to Itchy Armpit!"

Toothless let out a sound and poked me with his snout. I turned around to see the empathetic look in his eyes, and that did it. I broke down and fell on my knees in front of Toothless.

"Oh bud... everything's ruined!"

He let out a sad sound and lay down with his head held up. I sat between his front feet and buried my face into his neck. I felt him put his chin against my back, which was incredibly comforting. I sobbed against his neck for what felt like half an hour. When I wiped my eyes and looked around, it had already been dark for hours.

"What do you say we spend the night here?" I asked him weakly.

Toothless rolled onto his side, and welcomed me to the safety and warmth of his wings for the night.

**Astrid's point of view**

"Astrid?" I heard a familiar voice call me. I sensed caution in the voice but I didn't care. I turned my head to look for the source of the voice. I spotted the scared-looking Hiccup right in front of a tree behind me.

_How dare you follow me!_ I lifted my axe as an action of threat to drive him away. I wished he would have gone away without me having to throw my axe, though I should've known it was a hopeless wish. He was a Viking, Vikings are stubborn!

"Astrid, please give me a chance to say this! I could _never _hurt you, _Heather _kissed_ me! _I didn't-" Hiccup started to explain in a voice full of alarm but that made me lose control completely. I screamed, and without knowing what I was doing, I threw the axe at the very tree Hiccup had just stood in front of. I saw him and Toothless take off.

I screamed after him and panted for a good while before realisation dawned on me.

_I just aimed my axe at Hiccup, _I thought as I felt myself go numb, _I could've killed him!_

Stormfly came to me and poked me with her snout.

"Stormfly," I said with a shaky voice, "I could've killed Hiccup!"

I lost hold of my axe and fell down on my knees. Stormfly got down to my level and I sobbed in her scales, feeling unbelievably guilty and ashamed. Nothing could ever change what I just almost did.

"Will he ever be able to be with me again after this, Stormfly?" I sniffed, "I could've killed the man I love more than anything!"

I pulled my head back up and wiped my eyes and cheeks.

"We have to find him, Stormfly! I have to make this right, even if we had to fly for two days and two nights!"

I got up and mounted Stormfly. I was determined to find Hiccup, whatever it took.

Stormfly and I decided it was best to start from the village because I had seen him flying towards the left side of the peak from my direction. We started from Valka's house.

"Astrid? Oh no, are you okay?" she said empathetically as she opened the door and hugged me. _So she saw the whole drama at the Great Hall. How... great._

"Valka, have you seen Hiccup? I need to find him, I need to find him now," I said hastily.

"No, he hasn't come in for the night," Valka said a little tensely.

"Valka... it's not Hiccup's fault, I was just so distraught that I couldn't see it but now that I think back, it was all Heather. She did it without asking Hiccup," I mumbled and looked down in shame.

Valka was quiet and just looked at me. Her expression softened up.

"He... he came to the forest where I went right after what happened, I was so distraught... Valka, I did something terrible and- do you have any idea where he could've gone?"

She gasped.

"He's not harmed but he must be shocked, I have to find him," I said quietly, despair evident in my voice.

"Let's go ask your friends," Valka said determinedly and grabbed her cape.

I started at Ruff and Tuff's house while she asked Fishlegs, and then we got to Snotlout's house at the same time. I had started to get cold from staying outside for so long. I hadn't noticed that before now.

"Snotlout, have you seen Hiccup?" Valka asked.

"No, but slap him for me if you find him," Snotlout said tensely.

"Snotlout! It wasn't his fault, it was all Heather!" I exclaimed frustratedly.

"Well, I haven't seen him, good luck with looking for him," Snotlout said indifferently.

"Thanks," I mumbled, "where in Odin's name can he be?"

"Let's go search Dragon Island and the archipelago-"

"No, I made him leave... It's night, and you have to rest. I'm the one who has to go looking for him."

"Bring him home," she said quietly and hugged me quickly, "and don't freeze!"

"I will find him, and I promise I won't freeze!"

I took off with Stormfly, and we started from Dragon Island. Then we searched the archipelago in front of the island, and kept going further. Despair started to fill my every cell, and I was afraid that Hiccup might be freezing to death right now.

"Where can he be?" I exclaimed, and I saw my breath turn into steam right in front of my face.

I thought through all the named islands I knew, until I remembered one certain island.

"Okay girl, we have a pretty long night ahead of us but we have to take the chance," I said and threw Stormfly four chicken legs.

We flew all the way to Itchy Armpit, but the sun hadn't even started rising when we got there. I searched the island from high, and to my utter relief my eye was caught by the remains of a fire.

"Girl, let's take a closer look!"

We got closer, and I recognised the black form of a Night Fury.

"Toothless!" I exclaimed quietly as I dismounted Stormfly eighty feet away from the Night Fury.

Toothless opened his eyes and saw me. He revealed his teeth at me.

"I know, boy... I should never have aimed at Hiccup... you know that I love him more than anything," I said quietly and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, Toothless' expression had eased slightly. I took two tentative steps closer to him, which made him snarl.

"Please, Toothless... See? I have no weapons," I said and showed him my freezing, empty hands, "can you please wake him? I really have to talk to him... I have to apologise to him, and tell him I believe him."

Toothless seemed to consider my words for a while. He hid his face in his folded wings, and a few seconds later I heard Hiccup's muffled yawn.

"What is it, bud?"

Toothless lifted his right wing and revealed the sleepy Hiccup. Hiccup rubbed his eyes, and gasped when he saw me.

"Astrid-" he started cautiously and stood up right next to Toothless, clutching to his cape. Toothless shielded Hiccup with his tail.

"I'm so glad I found you," I said quietly, and my eyes were filled with tears, "and that you're okay."

Hiccup didn't move. He just inspected me from his distance, shivering.

"I should never have aimed at you... Please forgive me, Hiccup..." I continued with my voice full of remorse.

"Yeah," he replied quietly. I looked him in the eye.

"I just... I was so mad, and I was wrong to think you'd ever kiss someone else." The first tears streamed down.

Hiccup closed his eyes.

"I see now that the kiss was all Heather," I continued, "I just... I got so distraught by the sight, and it blinded me... Please, say something! Anything!"

"I... I don't know what to say," he continued quietly, and I was relieved to notice that he wasn't at all indifferent towards me.

"If I had hit you... I would never forgive myself," I whispered, "I love you more than anything!"

My knees gave out, and I hid my face in my hands as I started to sob silently. I didn't know how long I sobbed there before I felt two warm arms around me and a chin on my left shoulder. I wrapped my arms around Hiccup's waist and kept my face hidden against his shoulder.

"I know you do," he mumbled close to my ear, "and I love you more than anything, too. You just really scared me."

We hugged each other for a good while. I felt Hiccup stroking my hair as I sobbed against his his shoulder.

"I am a monster," I whispered when I was perfectly calm again.

He let go and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"Astrid, you're not a monster!"

"Yes I am! It was totally unfair of me to ever doubt you! This... this state I'm in seems to make me a monster whenever something upsets me!" I blurted frustratedly.

Hiccup's empathetic but strict expression turned into one of confusion.

"What state?" he asked slowly.

I uttered a nervous laugh and wiped my eyes, smiling for the first time in twelve hours.

"Hiccup... I have some pretty big news for you. Something that you're gonna like for sure."


	3. Change of plans

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, I said this chapter would come soon but I've been pretty busy with my uni studies... However, here comes the third chapter! I hope you like it :)**

**! Please read, this is important ! I must apologise to you all for the probable confusion, I totally forgot to inform about the changes with an Author's Note!**

**THE CHANGES I MADE: I forwarded the happenings with almost half a year, so Astrid becomes pregnant around November, and the wedding that was now originally planned for the following summer, is arranged on Snoggletog!**

**Hiccup's point of view**

"Hiccup... I have some pretty big news for you. Something that you're gonna like for sure."

I was still confused, but in a few seconds realisation struck me. My jaw dropped. I thought back two months and remembered one certain evening when I had surprised Astrid with a romantic evening by the cliffs. We had laughed a lot and talked about everything. When we had got back to our house, things had got... slightly _hot _before we knew it or could help it. _Is it what I think it is, is it really possible? We have only done it once, one god-forbidden time!_

"Astrid...!" I said cautiously and stood up. I tried to resist a smile but I failed miserably and felt myself grin widely.

"I'm with child, Hiccup!" she declared, laughing through tears as I helped her stand up.

"No way! That's- that's incredible!" I was laughing now, too. I was so amazed that I lifted her in the air by the armpits and span her around a few times. When I put her down, I pulled her tightly against me and kissed her, probably more lovingly than ever. I felt her respond with just as much passion. _Best. Kiss. Ever._

"I knew you were gonna like it!" Astrid breathed excitedly and put one hand on my cheek. Then my happy grin and mood turned into terror as I suddenly realised what this meant. This was not only wonderful but also _very bad_ news.

"Oh my gods, oh my gods... Astrid, you're with child! Do you realise what this means? When people find out, we're done for!" I exclaimed as I let go of her and grabbed my hair. Astrid's expression got entirely serious now, too.

Vikings were not allowed a certain pleasure- let alone to have children- before marriage. If people found out that we had done _it_ and by doing so conceived a child before we were married, it would mean exile and an eternal ban from Valhalla for both of us, and eternal shame for both of our families. This hadn't happened in gods know how many years, and our families were very likely to murder us if we were to be the first.

"I know," she said and bit her lower lip, "but I still can't help being overjoyed by this! I'm carrying your child! Our to-be-first-born!"

"When- when is the child due?"

"In the end of next summer-"

"Summer?" I exclaimed, "oh my gods, by our wedding the pregnancy will certainly- we have to do something, and we have to do something _fast_! Not even me being chief will make us an exception in the eyes of holy Viking laws!" I kept pacing a small circle anxiously and tried my best to think of what we could do to prevent the most enormous catastrophe of all the centuries Vikings had lived on Berk. I was famous for my talent for persuasion but even with that talent I would never be able to negotiate changing old and most holy Viking laws out of the blue.

Then I stopped my pacing, and exchanged desperate looks with Astrid.

"I don't know what we can-" she started quietly, and then I had an idea.

"We have to get married!"

She gave me a serious look. "But we _are_ getting married already, next summer! How's that gonna get us out of trouble? Like you said, it will only take so many months for this pregnancy to show and by the time-" Her expression was filled with terror as she said the thought out loud.

"No, we have to get married sooner! On Snoggletog, if only possible! Our mothers have everything settled for the wedding, right? I can't see why the wedding couldn't be arranged earlier!" I grabbed Astrid's hands and my expression was now hopeful. She frowned and pursed her lips.

"Are you sure no one will get suspicious? And you know, women are pretty good when it comes to recognising pregnancy stages-"

"I'm not sure of anything... Yes, I'm aware that you women are good at that but we have to try! And pray it's not too late! I'm positive that our mothers will cooperate. We have to get back to Berk _now_, and tell them!"

I let go of her hands, and in silent agreement, she also started looking around for our dragons. It was with terror that we noticed they had both disappeared while we had been engaged in solving one of the biggest problems in our lives.

"Toothless! Bud, we have to get going!"

"Stormfly! Where are you?"

We waited for a while and nothing happened.

"For the love of-" I cursed under my breath and started running towards the forest. But then Astrid called for me, and I stopped on my tracks to look in her direction.

"They just reacted slowly," she shouted to me and mounted Stormfly who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. I ran back and mounted Toothless who had appeared with Stormfly.

We flew in silence for a good while. During the silence I would occasionally steal a peek at Astrid, admiring her golden hair and blue eyes as she threw Stormfly some chicken legs. Once again I was thinking just how lucky I was having her for a fiancée. And if everything went according to plan (which I, from the bottom of my heart, hoped it would), in just _days_ she would be my _wife_! _And by the end of next summer, we will be parents of a little boy or girl! _I let my gaze linger in her features, and I smiled. She responded with an encouraging smile. It felt good, because only an hour or two ago we had panicked for our lives.

I was startled out of my thoughts by Toothless who suddenly dived towards the cold water, making me yelp out loud. Then I realised that he must have seen Astrid feeding Stormfly and waited for me to confirm that it was okay for him to fish. He suddenly dived underwater and, to my relief, caught fish and resurfaced fast. I coughed for a good while because I hadn't had the time to close my mouth before being forced underwater. Toothless swallowed his catch, and then slapped me in the face with one of his wet ears.

"OWW, BUD! Alright, fine, I deserved that! I'm sorry," I exclaimed as I wiped salty seawater off my face, "I was just so lost in thought, bud... it's been one crazy night and morning..."

Toothless reached Stormfly in no time, and Astrid laughed at me when she saw us.

"Never forget to feed your dragon," she reminded me.

"Yes, yes, I know," I replied frustratedly and squeezed water from my soaking wet hair, and I was shivering from the ice cold bath. Once I had got as dry as I could, I saw that Astrid was searching her satchel and pulled out a bread. She was about to tuck in when I interrupted her.

"Care to share?"

She groaned dramatically, apparently not really meaning it, and tore the bread in two. "Catch!" She threw one half towards me and I caught it.

"Thank you, milady," I raised the bread slightly towards her and tucked in. She sighed.

"No problem, babe," she declared before she took a bite of her own half.

By the time we reached Berk, the sun had risen completely. We saw from a distance that apparently everyone was outside, protesting by the Great Hall. I squinted, and saw that Heather was standing in front of the Great Hall doors with my mother and her embarrassed-looking parents. It looked like the people were giving all of them trouble.

"Oh no... What've you got yourself into, Heather," I mumbled, and we landed close to the Great Hall doors. I dismounted and ran to my mother. She gasped and threw her arms around me.

"Where have you been?"

"Does that really matter now? Can you tell me what for the love of Thor is going on here?"

She gave Heather an angry look, making her wince, and turned back to me. I noticed that Astrid had walked next to me when I felt her grab my hand. She and Heather avoided looking at each other.

"Your drama from yesterday didn't quite pass unnoticed. Some accuse Heather, while others accuse you or both of you two," mum murmured to my ear.

_GREAT. Just what I needed to finish the mad night and morning. _I closed my eyes as I mustered all the confidence there was in me.

"Okay, everyone! Listen!" I boomed, having cupped my hands around my mouth. The crowd fell silent, but their expressions remained hard. "Dear people, I am very aware that yesterday's drama was totally unnecessary, and unwanted. I understand that I have to tell you all everything, in me and Heather's defense."

The crowd didn't seem to appreciate my words. I didn't let that get me down but raised my hand and waited for them to quiet down again instead.

"Yesterday, I had just told Heather about my dad's passing when she hugged me. That's why she hugged me, she comforted me. And yes I know, and hopefully she does know now, too," I turned my head to give Heather a meaningful look, "that kissing me was completely unnecessary." Heather had closed her eyes and turned red. "I don't even know why I have to tell this to you people because it should be pretty evident to everyone by now that the only kisses I want, are Astrid's!"

_The crowd's cheering?_

"So," I boomed to silence the crowd and lowered the volume of my voice, "as you know, Heather is a friend of mine. She probably didn't realise it was totally inappropriate to kiss me, she didn't know Astrid and I are engaged as I don't have a ring before marriage." The crowd's hard expressions were softening slightly. "She already apologised to me yesterday, and I declare that I accept her apology. What more do you want?"

"She should apologise to Astrid, too!" someone shouted from the crowd. I sighed.

"Heather, would you please apologise to Astrid," I said and stepped back from between them. Heather turned to look at Astrid, with a sad expression.

"Astrid... please forgive me, I wouldn't do it again if I could take it back," Heather pleaded so that the crowd heard. Astrid eyed her for a while before she sighed.

"I forgive you," she said simply and offered to shake hands. Heather grabbed her hand and shook it. I got back between the two and gestured the crowd to quiet down.

"So... I believe we are all good now?"

I took a deep breath and let it out as the crowd dissolved.

"I'm glad that's over," I mumbled to Astrid as I watched the crowd disappear.

"Yeah... so am I."

**Astrid's point of view**

Only Valka, Hiccup, I, and the rest of our gang were standing on the docks when Heather and her parents were about to get onboard and continue their sailing trip. Hiccup had taken my hand, and I gladly squeezed it. Heather's parents had already said their goodbyes (and apologised for what their daughter had done) but she was standing silently next to the loading bridge and held her satchel in front of her with both hands, looking very distressed. Looking at her now, I actually felt a bit bad for her because practically it had just been a kiss, it wasn't like she had tried to seduce Hiccup or anything. People had been too hard on her and Hiccup, even in my opinion. However, that didn't really make the kiss appropriate, only forgivable.

"I... how can I make this up to you?" Heather asked us quietly. The boys and Ruffnut just eyed her in silence.

"There's nothing you either can or need to do. Your apology was quite enough, Heather, it's not like any laws have been broken," Valka assured quietly and gave her a friendly smile. The gesture seemed to lighten Heather up a little bit.

"Just... don't kiss people out of the blue from now on, okay?" Hiccup said, and his lips curved into a crooked smile.

"I won't, I promise," Heather swore. She was about to step on the loading bridge when Hiccup let go of my hand, walked to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Now don't you feel bad anymore, we're all good," he said to her, "leave at ease."

"Thank you, all of you," Heather mumbled, and gave us all a teary-eyed smile. She waved her hand briefly and finally got onboard. I made sure she saw my friendly smile and wave. Her eyes squinted slightly as her smile meant for me deepened slightly.

We all walked back up to the village. Hiccup stopped Valka and me when we were back at the plaza.

"Ehh, you guys go home. We'll see you later in the evening," Hiccup told the rest, and turned to us. "Astrid, go get your mother and come to our house. We'll be waiting there with mum."

I nodded and jogged home.

"Mum! You there?" I exclaimed as I opened the door. She came quickly. "Good, please grab your cape and come with me. No time to explain now."

She gave me an odd look but did as I asked. Then we jogged to Hiccup and Valka's house.

"Valka, what's going on?" mum asked Valka.

"I don't know," Valka replied quietly and gave Hiccup a meaningful look, "but I wonder if our kids have something to tell us..."

Hiccup and I exchanged restless looks and gulped simultaneously. This talk would not end well for us, but I hung on to hope of our mothers cooperating, for their love for us.

"Ehh... yes, actually we do have to tell you something..." he started apologetically and bit his lip. He looked pleadingly at me. I sighed.

"Valka, mum... I'm with child."


	4. Preparations for the big day

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is notably longer than the other ones, and the next chapter might be, too... :D You know what's in store for the next chapter! Exciting! Oh, and thank you all so much for faving, following, viewing and reviewing :3 I appreciate it incredibly much!**

**! Please read, this is important ! I must apologise to you all for the probable confusion, I totally forgot to inform about the changes with an Author's Note!**

**THE CHANGES I MADE: I forwarded the happenings with almost half a year, so Astrid becomes pregnant around November, and the wedding that was now originally planned for the following summer, is arranged on Snoggletog!**

**Hiccup's point of view**

"You are _what_, young lady?" Astrid's mother asked softly, making the hair at the back of my head stand. Both Astrid and I crouched slightly, closing our eyes and shielding our heads with both hands.

"I'm not sure we heard her," my mother simply stated.

"Come again, Astrid!" Astrid's mother warned, and Astrid gulped.

"I'm with child," Astrid repeated quietly but clear enough.

Astrid's words were followed by a silence that meant anything but good. Astrid and I thought it better to keep shielding ourselves.

"What for the love of Thor almighty have you two done?" my mother whispered, and then raised her voice, "how _could_ you, of all the Vikings, be _so damn irresponsible_? ...and what on earth are you doing right now? Come off it!"

We lifted our hands and revealed our faces, probably looking really scared and troubled as both of our mothers scowled us. If a scowl could kill, we would definitely be just junk pieces of meat on the floor right now. We both gulped one after the other and waited for our mothers to shout or to punish us somehow. We exchanged frightened looks. I opened my mouth to say something but didn't know what to say and closed it. Astrid decided she would have to be the first one to speak up.

"We know-" she started cautiously.

"Oh, you do? Well, _did either of you think AT ALL about it when you started this whole mess_? Do you have _any idea_ what this will mean for you two? For both our families?" her mother interrupted, screaming almost at the top of her lungs. I bit my lip and crouched slightly.

"We didn't believe _one single time_ would have consequences like this!" Astrid cautiously shouted back.

"You had _no idea_ that it could possibly need that one time, and you just had to risk it, didn't you? Didn't you?" my mother snarled. I looked away and let out air through my nose. "Hiccup...!"

"Yes! We risked it, and we're sorry!"

"Well you had better be! Even though a simple 'sorry' _will not reverse_ your _extreme violation_ of holy laws!" Astrid's mother shouted, emphasizing some words, "if your fathers were here, the two of you would be _dead_ right now!"

I closed my eyes and turned my head to the side as the father card was pulled out. Again. Weren't it for Astrid's mother's reminder, I probably wouldn't even have come to think what my father really would say if he was here right now, hearing about what Astrid and I had done. He had been a passionate defender of the Viking laws, and he had seen me as _the Pride of Berk_ for several _years_ by the day he died. I just knew that he would certainly have expected me to be the last Viking of our tribe to violate the holiest one of our laws, yet Astrid and I had done it- violated the holiest one of our laws. Nothing could ever take that back, and now we were about to remember that violation for the rest of our lives. I took a deep breath and let it out. Both of our mothers did the same.

"What are you going to do about this? There's no way to safely just undo the pregnancy," Astrid's mother said tiredly, sounding defeated. My mother gave her a desperate look.

"The pregnancy is in the beginning," Astrid replied cautiously, "we might be able to prevent the catastrophe if we arrange the wedding _now_. Hopefully no one will notice that the pregnancy has started weeks prior to the wedding if we act quickly."

"You have visited Gothi, haven't you?"

"Yes... she's the one who confirmed my suspicions." My jaw dropped.

"Well, what did she say? I mean, she knows that we're not married yet, and you're with child! She knows the only possibility is that you and I have- broken the law!" I was about to use the words "had sex" but changed it last second. I hadn't even realised that Astrid had to have asked Gothi to be sure when her symptoms started. I prayed that Astrid wouldn't have to suffer from any morning sickness because I could imagine how uncomfortable that would be. And I didn't even dare imagine one of the women reading between the lines, realising what was going on and then giving us away.

"Of course she was shocked, and she tried to whack me with that staff of hers... but she promised that she wouldn't get us into trouble if we just managed to find some way out first," Astrid told quietly, "I guess she's fond of us enough that she overlooks such a huge violation from us." I made a mental note to remember later to thank Gothi for saving our butts.

"The wedding," my mother stated determinedly, "we have to try. People might even be happy to not have to wait for the royal wedding!"

"They've been looking forward to it ever since we announced our engagement," I chuckled.

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, _how can you laugh at a time like this_?" my mother warned me.

"Sorry, that was... stupid of me. It was just the thought of all the people asking... never mind," I mumbled. She gave me a look that clearly said _Yes, exactly_. "Well, because I'm the chief of this tribe now, I can easily decide that my own wedding- _our_ wedding (I corrected as I saw the look on Astrid's face)- will be arranged earlier than planned," I stated matter-of-factly, "there's no possible law that would be violated in doing so."

That seemed to fill us all with hope. In fact our mothers hugged each other, squealing with joy as they realised they would become grandmothers in less than a year. Astrid and I held hands and looked happily at each other. I noticed that I was finally feeling almost as good as when she had told me about the pregnancy this morning. I felt like everything would turn out just fine after all, if only everything went according to this new plan.

**Astrid's point of view**

Evening arrived sooner than we would have thought. All the villagers were gathered at the Great Hall for dinner, and I was sitting on my usual place next to Hiccup, lost in thought. I was brought back down to earth by some loud sound, and I cleared my throat at Hiccup.

"Hiccup, you should make the announcement," I reminded him quietly.

"Ehh... you're absolutely right," he replied, and stood up. He looked at his people for a while, and smiled. Then he cleared his throat, too. "Good Berkians!"

The whole Hall fell silent, and people eyed Hiccup interestedly.

"So, I... I have a pretty exciting announcement, and I believe you are all going to like it," he declared, and to me it seemed like he was glowing with happiness for telling such news, "Astrid and I have decided to arrange the wedding earlier because we just couldn't take the waiting any longer. We've been engaged for two long years!"

Hiccup laughed as the people cheered and applauded with enthusiasm. Then he turned to look at me fondly. I reached to grab his hand for a second.

"So, when will the wedding happen?" someone shouted, and we both noticed it was actually Gobber.

Hiccup, I, and our mothers had decided that the wedding would be in four days on Snoggletog, which meant that tomorrow I'd have to try my dress on, and my mother would test hairdos on me. We would also have to decorate the Great Hall and organise all the tables.

"It will happen on Snoggletog," Hiccup answered as he sat back down, "so be prepared everyone!"

"At least I can be sure that I fit in my dress, I can't lose or gain weight in such a short time," I chuckled to him.

"Don't you joke about such matters, milady," he said with a tone that was meant to be serious but he puckered his lips slightly and raised one index finger, "not fitting in wedding dress usually causes a huge stress for a bride, and that is serious." I grinned at him, and also puckered my lips slightly. He chuckled, and leaned in to kiss me lightly.

* * *

Next morning arrived quickly, and I woke up to a bright sunlight. I rolled around to face Hiccup who had come for a rare sleepover. He looked so precious when he slept, his mouth was shut and his gorgeous brown hair was messier than usual. I chuckled silently at the view and stroked his hair carefully. He yawned, and a small smile spread on his lips.

"Morning, milady," he said quietly and stretched his arms.

"Morning, babe," I whispered and kept stroking his hair. He opened his eyes.

"Sleep well?" he yawned again.

"Decently, you?" I replied.

"Same. Ugh, it's tiring to even think about everything we have to do today..."

"At least you don't have to just sit still for an hour or two as your mother tests hairdos on you," I grumbled.

"Well, I do have to try my wedding attire on, and do a hundred other things. For example I have to finish forging the gift sword!" He seemed to start actually waking up, and he reached to move some of the loose strands behind my ear. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"I can't believe that we're actually getting married in three days!"

"Neither can I... and if you asked the 14-year-old me if he believed it- the answer would be even less," he chuckled and sat up, "but now, we have to get up. We both have a long day ahead of-"

"Astrid! Hiccup!"

"...us!"

"Yes mum, we'll be right there!"

Hiccup got dressed very quickly, and he ran downstairs as I was still getting ready. I was pulling on my shirt when mother shouted to me.

"Yeah, mum, I'm almost there! Just a second!" I replied as I smoothed my braid and ran downstairs.

"Time to try on your dress!" mother said excitedly, and I smiled.

"Indeed! I'll see you later, babe," I said fondly and kissed Hiccup fondly on the lips before I left with my mother.

* * *

"Oh Astrid, it's perfect!"

The dress actually felt perfectly fitting, and I really liked it when I saw it. It was a simple, eggshell white gown made of silk. It reached all the way down to my ankles, and the sleeves reached my wrists.

"Should we do something about the dress, though?" Valka murmured to my mother, "Astrid might get really cold in that dress now in the winter."

"Hmmm... I need a warmer cape, soon," I murmured to myself, "that way I won't freeze."

"That's a great idea! We have to ask all the villagers for a white fur cape!"

"Yes! And I think the dress needs something else, too... like a belt or something, it's somehow plain now," my mother stated honestly.

I examined the dress as I was still holding it in my hands, and agreed with mother.

"You're right, mum," I said slowly, "it _is_ missing some colour. Do you know if anyone has silk ribbons?"

Before either one could answer me, there was a knock on the door. I handed my dress over to Valka, and went to open the door. I was surprised to see Hiccup there.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked cheerily.

"I just remembered that trader Yohann is on his way, he might actually be here already!"

I had totally forgotten about trader Yohann. A wide smile spread on my face as I realised my opportunity.

"Just a second, I'll come with you," I said, raising an index finger and ran back inside, "mum, Valka, trader Yohann is coming! We're going to the docks with Hiccup, are you coming with us?"

"No, you go. We'll work on these loose pieces of silk. Can't waste expensive fabric, can we?" mother declared and shooed me away.

I ran to the door, closed it and grabbed Hiccup's hand as we headed to the docks.

* * *

"Berk! My favourite island of all," Yohann declared from his ship and stepped on the loading bridge.

"Yohann! Good to see you," Hiccup exclaimed, "you picked a great time to come."

Yohann stepped off the loading bridge and came to us. I noticed that he had aged during the last few years: there were some gray strands in his hair and gray hairs in his beard.

"I am very glad to hear that, master Hiccup," he said warmly, "is there some special reason for that or is the village just in need of supplies I can provide now before Snoggletog?"

"Actually both," Hiccup said.

"We're getting married on Snoggletog," I said and looked up at Hiccup fondly.

"Oh, but that's such wonderful news! My most heart-felt congratulations," Yohann said as he took one of my hands and one of Hiccup's into his own.

"Thank you, Yohann."

"So, what can I offer you? Do you need wedding decorations, or perhaps accessories?"

Hiccup stepped on board and started looking for useful items.

"Actually, I'm in need of some silk, and a white fur cape," I told Yohann quietly, "you don't happen to have those?"

"It so happens that I do! This is your lucky day: I have a white fur cape, and silk ribbons in multiple colours! Let's step to the deck and take a look."

I followed Yohann to the ship, and watched as he opened a wooden chest.

"Here! Would you like blood-red or forget-me-not blue or-?"

"Forget-me-not blue would be perfect!" I said, and a wide smile spread on my face. Yohann handed me a beautiful, long and relatively wide ribbon made of forget-me-not blue silk. "This _is_ perfect, thank you Yohann! And the cape?"

"Right here!" he said as he pulled a clean white fur cape from a huge basket next to the chest.

"My pleasure! Would you have something for me in return?"

I gulped. I had totally forgotten to bring something to the docks with me because Hiccup and I were in a hurry.

"Ehh, is it okay if I pay for these back at the village? I... came straight from the dress fitting because I'd totally forgotten that you were coming today."

"That will do just fine, Astrid," he said cheerily.

"Thank you so much, I'm really, really grateful to you for this! Oh by the way, are you in a hurry from here? You'd be very welcome to attend our wedding if you stayed for Snoggletog."

"That would be a great honour, miss," Yohann declared and spread his hands, "I am in no hurry! And forget about the payment, getting to attend a royal wedding is enough payment for me!"

My jaw dropped. Yohann was actually going to offer me a _silk_ ribbon _and _a white cape just for the invitation to the wedding.

"You can't be serious," I said quietly, "silk is very expensive, and I need to buy this cape, too! Of course I should give you something in return!"

"The invitation to your wedding is quite enough, miss," he said and raised his hand towards me, "one silk ribbon and fur cape won't drive my business down!"

"Yohann... thank you, from the bottom of my heart," I smiled, looking him in the eyes and taking his hands in my own, "this means very much to me. This ribbon will work as a belt. I figured my white dress needed some colour."

"That ribbon will surely do wonders, consider it and the cape my wedding gift for you," he agreed and winked at me.

The rest of the day went by fast: I tried on the dress, now with the ribbon belt and the cape as Hiccup was probably trying on his own attire. I also had the time to let my mother come up with the perfect hairdo for me while Hiccup was in the forgery, finishing the gift sword. After that, we spent the rest of the day bringing freshly-bought decorations from Yohann's ship, and working on them. By evening the Great Hall looked amazing- all the tables (some had been brought from houses so that all the villagers had a seat) were at the higher floor level of the hall, and there was an empty space right in the middle at the back of the hall. My mother and Valka had brought the medal arch that Hiccup and Gobber had forged, and I and Ruffnut had decorated it with vines and flowers. We had also decorated all the pillars and brought a large tree that we had decorated with small, carved tree decorations and spare shields, like every Snoggletog. Everything seemed to be ready, as long as no one stormed the hall during the two following days.


	5. The wedding

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yeah, this chapter is completely in Hiccup's point of view so the next one will only be in Astrid's :)**

**! Please read, this is important ! I must apologise to you all for the probable confusion, I totally forgot to inform about the changes with an Author's Note!**

**THE CHANGES I MADE: I forwarded the happenings with almost half a year, so Astrid becomes pregnant around November, and the wedding that was now originally planned for the following summer, is arranged on Snoggletog!**

**Hiccup's point of view**

The last few days before Snoggletog went by very fast, and the wedding morning was here almost before we knew it. Fortunately there had been no time to fear the possible consequences of Astrid's pregnancy, thanks to the wedding that had kept us all busy.

I was woken up by my mother, who had already got dressed and taken a bath. She sat down on my bed with a steaming pint in her hands.

"Good morning, groom," she said quietly as she passed the pint to me, "drink this before you take a bath."

"Thanks, mum," I murmured tiredly and took a sip of the hot beverage.

"Are you nervous?"

"Well, probably not as nervous as I'll be when people find out about Astrid's pregnancy, especially women," I said truthfully and bit my lip. I didn't know much about pregnancies, but I did know that one single month made a big difference when the pregnancy started to show. That's why I was afraid.

"Yeah... She's already one month in... but gladly each pregnancy is unique," mother stated, "so she could easily start showing earlier, or give birth prematurely."

"Well, I do hope women aren't able to count back just by noticing the month it starts to show," I whispered, and even physically shivered at the thought. Then I saw my mother's face, and groaned. "Yeah yeah, _you should have thought about this before you did it and blah__**, **_I know..."

My mother gave a meaningful look and stood up.

"Finish the drink and hurry to bath. There's no time to waste!"

I was sitting on my bed with my feet under my blanket and with the hot pint in my hands, looking out my ceiling window. I realised that this was the last morning I would wake up seeing the sky out of that very window, lying on this very bed. I and Astrid already had our bed in the house we would move in tonight after the wedding. I almost spat my drink as I thought of the new bed, because it reminded me of something I had almost forgotten... of what we had ahead of us right there tonight. _The consummation... Holy mother of lightning bolts!_ I quickly finished the beverage and jumped up. I ran downstairs to my mother and gave her the pint.

"Hiccup, I know that face," she told me, "you aren't still thinking about the pregnancy, are you? On a day that we should enjoy the party and your marriage?"

"No, mum," I said as I grabbed the black trousers I would wear today and turned to look at her, "I'm thinking about tonight. _What Astrid and I will have to do after the wedding._"

Mother looked at me and comprehension dawned on her.

"Oh Hiccup, it shouldn't be that bad, knowing you and Astrid..."

"Mum! This time is completely different! We're gonna have _witnesses! Watching us as we do it_!" I exclaimed frustratedly and felt myself blush.

"Every single Viking wedding has ended in consummation! Your dad and I-"

"Yeah mum, I'd- rather not hear about that. I'll just... go take that bath now..."

Mother gave me a worried look, and I felt defeated as I walked to our bathing room.

"Toothless!" I gasped as I noticed him sitting next to the tub. He looked slightly upset. "I know bud, and I'm _so_ sorry I haven't been able to keep you much company these past few days."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and squeezed lightly.

"I promise I will keep you more company again, starting tomorrow, alright?" I assured him as I held his head in my hands, "I've just been so busy because of the sudden wedding but I promise that tomorrow we'll get back to our everyday duties, and then you're gonna see a lot more of me!"

I gave Toothless a victorious face before he knocked me down on my back. I laughed until he fell right onto me, like he had done when we discovered Itchy Armpit.

"Toothless," I croaked, squished under his weight, "I really should take a bath now..."

He got up on his feet and gave me a big "kiss" before I could stand up myself.

"Thanks bud," I mumbled and stripped off my night pants before I detached my prosthetic leg and stepped into the steaming tub. When I sat down, I noticed that Toothless had disappeared from my sight. I shrugged, and then dived and resurfaced so that my eyes were above the water. I slowly rose, took a peek right over the tub edge and found Toothless looking right at me from the floor. He surprised me by suddenly shooting up with his tongue stuck out.

"Ewww, Toothless! One kiss was enough! You know I'm supposed to smell good today, not like your breath!" I laughed, and rinsed my face. Then I gently splashed some water on him and chuckled as he dried his face with his paws.

I rested my arms on the tub edge, looking at Toothless and lost in thought. I was so glad that all the dragons would be there at the wedding or else I would probably just be driven crazy by each hour that took us towards the evening and probably the most embarrassing thing in my life. Of course I wanted Astrid very much, in every way, but I was almost nauseated by the idea of spectators. However, consummation was an obligation in the Viking laws, and there was nothing I could do to avoid it. It would have to be done, otherwise our marriage would not be considered legitimate.

"Oh bud... what would I give if I could avoid the necessary, and just enjoy the wedding and start the marriage in nothing but a happy mood," I said frustratedly, "but no, we have to have this ridiculous law that probably ruins the whole day! How can I possibly enjoy the wedding knowing what has to be done?"

Toothless gave me an empathetic look. I was sure he didn't know what I was talking about but he surely knew that there was something that upset me. He bowed his head so I could stroke the top of it.

"Well, Astrid must be just as nervous and embarrassed as I am. We've just got to do what we've got to do, can't afford to mess another time," I laughed nervously and Toothless smiled at me, "and if I'm lucky, just the sight of Astrid in her wedding dress might help me to forget the evening and to actually enjoy the wedding before it's time for the humiliating tradition..."

I decided that having a good attitude would make things easier. I quickly rubbed myself clean underwater, and stepped out of the tub. I leaned my hip against the tub as I quickly dried myself and then attached the prosthetic leg. I almost jumped into my undies and black trousers before I stepped out of the room with Toothless on my heels.

"What took you so long?" mother teased me with a meaningful look, and I noticed that she was already holding my white wedding tunic and my belt.

"Got lost in thought," I murmured, snatched the tunic and pulled it on me, "is it really a wonder? I'm getting married today!"

I put on the belt and tightened it around my waist as mother chuckled.

"Yes indeed, you are. Which is why you should be ready by now and going to the Great Hall!" mother exclaimed, "but one more thing before we go. Stand still."

She stepped in front of me and started fingering the hair behind my left ear.

"Mum, what are you-?"

"I'm making two more braids, you'll look even better," she said, and finished faster than I would have thought.

"Oh great, that'll positively boost my manliness," I groaned.

"You can undo the braids later after the wedding. Now let's go!"

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with an almost touchable anticipation. All the people chattered eagerly and checked their hair and faces as we all waited for the bride. I was standing by the decorated metal arch with Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut, who were also wearing their best.

"Hey Ruff, you know we just might be next ones getting married here!" Snotlout shouted out to Ruffnut, who was standing one metre away on my other side. I turned to look at her, and she groaned at Snotlout. I, Fishlegs and Tuffnut chuckled a bit too loudly but were interrupted by Gobber who was standing under the arch, as he would wed us. We kept chuckling quietly, until we heard the sound of the enormous doors opening and all the people gasping.

I saw Astrid standing by the doors, smiling. I couldn't see her well from the distance, but I could tell she was just amazingly beautiful. The musicians of our village started to play their instruments (I never remembered the names), and Astrid started to walk towards the arch as Bucket and Mulch closed the doors behind her. When I finally saw her well enough, my jaw dropped. Her hair was tied back with a white silk band and on a bun with another one. Under her cape she was wearing a simple but very beautiful white silk gown with a forget-me-not blue ribbon as a belt. She was smiling brightly at me, and she was positively the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my life. I felt my knees go weak as I looked at her.

She finally reached me and stepped right in front of me, grabbing my both hands.

"You look... absolutely amazing," I mouthed to her slowly, as I was unable to speak.

"Me, too," she whispered, still smiling at me.

"Dear Hooligans, especially our dear young couple," Gobber started loudly.

I couldn't really hear much of Gobber's speech as I was lost in Astrid's eyes. Gladly I got back down to Earth when it was time to say our vows.

"Astrid Hofferson. I always dreamed of this day, and I'm still trying to grasp that this is really happening. That we're being joined in marriage. That you are about to become my wife whom I am most lucky to love and respect as long as I shall live, and forever in Valhalla," I said as clearly as I could with my voice full of emotion, "as of today, I am certainly the luckiest Viking of all time. I love you, more than anything."

The crowd cheered as I was done. Snotlout passed me Astrid's ring, and I put it on her left ring finger. She wiped tears from the corners of her eyes, and sniffed before she could talk.

"Dear Hiccup. Only some years ago I would never have believed that I would be standing right here with you now. If someone had told me so back in the dragon training days, I would have laughed at their face," Astrid laughed, and everyone laughed with her before she continued with an affectionate voice, "but here I am, and there's nowhere I would rather be. Getting married to my goofy, intelligent, gentle, brave, amazing, brilliant man. I love you, Hiccup, until the day I die and beyond this world in Valhalla. Don't you dare forget that."

I looked her fondly in the eyes, and shook my head. She took my ring from the clearly touched Ruffnut, and put it on my left ring finger. We smiled brightly at each other. Then mother handed me the gift sword that I had forged myself. I held it on my both hands, and kneeled before Astrid. She took the sword, and we turned to face the cheering people. Astrid gave the sword to Ruffnut and we faced each other again.

"By the power of Thor, Odin and all our other holy Gods, I now pronounce you chief and wife!"

"Gobber!" my mother warned loudly from behind Ruffnut, and everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright, just kidding! I pronounce you husband and wife!" Gobber corrected frustratedly, "you may kiss her now, Hiccup."

I was chuckling uncontrollably, and I wiped the tears of laughter from the corners of my eyes. Then I gently lifted Astrid's chin with my left hand, and kissed her as if this was the last time I could do it. All the people cheered and applauded, and we turned to face them.

"May I introduce Hiccup and Astrid Haddock!" my mother shouted proudly, and the cheering got even louder. We started to walk towards the doors as people cheered and applauded. We finally reached the doors, and closed them behind us when we stepped out.

"You're officially mine, Haddock," Astrid said and placed one hand on my chest.

"And you're mine," I said and placed my own hand over hers.

We breathed in cool winter air and took in the beautiful landscape as we stood close to each other. We were greeted by another rare sunny day.

"How appropriate of the sun to shine on us today," Astrid sighed, and looked longingly at the sky.

"Happy Snoggletog, Astrid," I said and squeezed her hand gently.

"Happy Snoggletog Hiccup," she replied as she turned to look at me.

"Best Snoggletog ever," I whispered, and smiled happily.

We were interrupted by my mother who stepped outside with us. She looked affectionately at us.

"Oh Hiccup, if only your father was here now," she whispered and placed a hand on my cheek. I leaned against it.

"But his spirit _is_ here with us," I said quietly, and placed a hand over my heart, "and I'm sure he celebrates with us."

"He would be so proud," mother continued and wiped tears, "but now let's get inside, everyone is ready for you."

We opened the doors and stepped inside to greet the cheering and applauding people. We walked to our table and sat between our mothers.

The celebration was amazing. Gobber started it off with a speech that made my mother shake her head but entertained all of us others. He spoke about the times when we were little, and then of how I had told him about my crush on Astrid. I blushed at first but chuckled at it because those years of dreaming hadn't been in vain. He also reminded us of the dragon training days, and the loudest laughter came from where Tuffnut, Ruffnut, Snotlout and Fishlegs were sitting.

My mother gave an emotional speech about how finding my father and me had been the best thing in her life, and how this day managed to top it even if my father was here only in spirit. She also told how she had thought of me and wondered what I had grown up to be, and how she was very happy and proud of whom I had become. She finished her speech by declaring that she was very happy that I had got Astrid as my wife. Both Astrid and I hugged her, and I finished my second beer. I came to the conclusion that I had better not drink more of it tonight. Astrid agreed.

After the speeches and wedding dinner, Astrid and I performed our our traditional wedding dance. Once we were done, all the wedding guests joined us on the dance floor.

"Well, congratulations, master Hiccup," trader Yohann said and shook my hand.

"Thank you, Yohann," I said and gave him a smile, "happy Snoggletog! I trust you've enjoyed the celebration?"

"I have indeed," he said, "such a glorious celebration! Actually I remember one wedding I attended, it was almost like this one, except for the fact that it wasn't Snoggletog..."

I turned my attention to Astrid and left Yohann to tell his tale to someone (_Someone unfortunate_, I thought) who stood close to him.


	6. It's only just the beginning

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will be the last chapter of this relatively short fanfic. I hope you guys have liked it, thank you so much for all the views, follows, reviews and favourites! I promise you all that I will think my future stories and their details through ****_before_**** writing and that I will remember to notify of major changes if they are absolutely necessary. I already have an idea for a crossover, and I will get on it once I'm done with this one :D But in the meantime, here comes the last chapter of Old friends and big news!**

**Astrid's point of** **view**

The evening was here too quickly. Once Hiccup had turned his attention back to me and we had started dancing again, Gobber's loud voice filled the Great Hall.

"Alright people! Been one great party, eh?"

People cheered and turned their attention to Gobber. I looked hopelessly up at Hiccup and bit my lower lip just slightly. He closed his eyes with his mouth slightly open, waiting for the strike.

"Thought so! But now I think that it's time for the main party to be over and time for the select few of us to escort the newlyweds to the last tradition that will truly start their marriage in the eyes of the laws!"

"Good luck, lover boy!" I heard Snotlout shouting from somewhere in the crowd. I looked at Hiccup whose expression just asked, "Lover boy, really?"

"Here we go..." he mumbled, "...but the sooner we get on it, the sooner it's over with."

"Let's do this, babe," I whispered determinedly.

We walked hand in hand to the doors and waited for our consummation witnesses to come to us. Once Gobber, Valka, my mother and Spitelout had surrounded us, we were escorted out the doors with encouraging shouts and a round of applause. I squeezed Hiccup's hand, and he squeezed mine back.

The walk to me and Hiccup's new house was one of the most awkward and terrifying ones in my life. It felt as if I was being walked to the village plaza, doomed to death by humiliation. I wrapped my both arms around Hiccup's left arm to walk closer to him because I didn't know how else I could resist the urge to run to Stormfly and kidnap Hiccup somewhere far away with me, right now. I sensed his unease and looked him in the eyes. He smiled at me weakly, and I tried to look encouraging even though I was in a huge need of courage myself.

We finally reached the house. I was escorted by our mothers straight to the bedroom where I stripped off my wedding dress and Valka exchanged it with a bathing robe that I wrapped around myself to cover my naked body for now. I sat down on a chair, and my mother undid my bun, took the silk ties off and brushed my long, blonde hair through. I wondered how the men would prepare Hiccup- would they undo his little braids? Would he be wearing only a bathing robe, too?

"It's a pity that the amazing hairdo had to be undone, but I have to admit I have missed seeing you with your hair completely untied," my mother mused soothingly, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah," was all I could say as I stood up and walked slowly to one side of the bed to wait for Hiccup. I felt something disgusting and cold in my stomach as I saw my mother nodding at Valka.

"You can come in now," she shouted out to the men who had been waiting outside the door.

Hiccup entered first. As I had suspected, he was also wearing a bathing robe with probably nothing underneath it. I saw his mouth open slightly, and his eyes fill with admiration as he saw me. I blushed slightly and revealed my teeth as I smiled at him.

"Go on, your wife is waiting for you! And don't you dare think that this is only awkward for the two of you!" Gobber exclaimed and his expression hardened slightly with disturbance as he said the last sentence.

Hiccup walked slowly to me and stopped right in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye I saw as our four witnesses stood in a row with their backs against the wall opposite our bed. Hiccup revealed his left hand from under the robe and placed his index finger gently under my chin.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his voice barely audible. I suspected that I was the only one who heard him.

"Oh come on, we're waiting!" Spitelout exclaimed impatiently.

"Spitelout!" Valka warned him.

I glanced uneasily at them, and nodded at Hiccup.

"Let's do this," I let out the breath I'd held. We smiled briefly at each other and then I reached up slightly to kiss him. It was only a tentative kiss that asked for permission, and then Hiccup kissed me back boldly. He let his robe fall to the floor, and I noticed that he was wearing undies.

"Wearing undies, huh? So it's men's privilege to stay covered under the robe?" I asked, teasing him. He chuckled and pulled my robe down all of a sudden. I gasped and hid my front against him, with the palms of my hands on his warm chest.

"You're gorgeous, do you know that?" he said quietly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I looked up in his eyes and he leaned his head down to kiss me again.

"Not as gorgeous as you," I mumbled between kisses and reached over his arms to pull his undies down. He blushed violently and his eyes widened. I chuckled and kissed him. It didn't take long for us to happily forget about our witnesses and give in to each other.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

"Mama, mama!" I heard my four-year-old son Ingvar calling from his bedroom. I had just stepped out of his room after kissing him goodnight. I stopped on my tracks and shook my head, smiling. I turned around.

"What is it, honey?" I called back as I re-entered his room.

"When will dad and Toothless come back?" he asked with a serious voice. In the light of the candle I was holding, I saw him look at me with sad eyes.

I smiled at him fondly as I sat down next to him and stroked his mahogany brown, wild hair that he had inherited from his father. He had also inherited his father's emerald green eyes but otherwise he resembled me a lot.

"They promised they'd be back tonight. I'm sure you'll see them both in the morning," I told him, and my smile became encouraging.

"Did they really have to go?"

I sighed. We had talked this over as Hiccup and Toothless had been about to leave, and Ingvar had been surprisingly patient about their return these four days. Now it seemed like I'd have to tell him all over again before he could sleep.

"Your father is the chief, honey. Chiefs have to make trips to foreign lands that cooperate with their tribes," I started, "they have to talk some pretty boring business, and I am absolutely sure your father would much rather be here, playing with you during the day and telling you bedtime stories in the evening. Due to being chief he unfortunately has to leave for a few days every now and then but he will always come back as soon as he can."

"I miss them," Ingvar said.

"I miss them, too, honey," I whispered and gave him a kiss on forehead, "but now you have to sleep. You know, the faster you go to sleep, the sooner morning will come!"

He smiled brightly at me.

"That's my boy," I said and smiled back, "would you fall asleep faster if I sang to you?"

"Yeah, sing, mama."

I put the candle on his bedside table and lay down next to him, stroking his hair again as I started to sing an old Norse lullaby. I had just finished the second, pretty long verse and Ingvar's breath hadn't steadied yet when I saw a dark form appearing at the door. I reached for the candle and pointed it at the door to see the person. Hiccup had come back. I shook my head and smiled at him.

"Daddy!" Ingvar had opened his eyes when I stopped singing. Now he jumped off his bed and ran straight into his father's arms.

"Hey there, buddy!" Hiccup lifted our son in the air and then hugged him, "have you been good to your mum?"

"Yes," Ingvar replied, and I chuckled as I sat up.

"So much for getting him to sleep," I said as I walked to my husband and kissed him briefly.

"Maybe I can get him to sleep," he replied and took our son to bed. Ingvar obediently pulled covers over himself and lay his head down on the pillow. I sat back down on the other side of the bed.

"Where is Toothless?" Ingvar asked.

"He's in our bedroom, you'll see him in the morning," Hiccup answered, "but now _you_ have to do as your mum says, and she says you have to _sleep_."

He touched Ingvar's nose gently with his index finger and smiled mischievously.

"Goodnight mama, goodnight daddy," Ingvar said quietly and yawned.

"Goodnight, honey," I said and gave him the third kiss on forehead this evening.

Hiccup continued my singing from the third verse of the old Norse lullaby as I stroked our son's hair. By the end of the two last verses, our son had fallen into a peaceful sleep. Hiccup gave him a kiss on one cheek and looked fondly at me. We stood up and walked out of the room. I closed the door as carefully as I could and followed him. I sat down in front of the fireplace and he joined me with two pints.

"Beer?"

"Yeah, I figured you might want a drink, and to talk with me before we get to bed," he said as he sat down next to me.

"Sure, tell me all about your trip." I didn't touch the pint.

Hiccup chuckled as he told me about how his entrance with Toothless had caused terror again. He had gone to a land that didn't have dragons but where the people recognised a Night Fury when they saw one.

"You should've seen their faces when I dismounted and revealed my face! 'Oh, Chief Hiccup! Your Night Fury always gets us.' It required all my stomach muscles not to topple over from laughter!"

"You should have taken off your mask in advance so people could _immediately_ have recognised you," I told him, "seems like they probably forgot that you have a Night Fury, you haven't visited that land in a while."

"I guess I'm still all about dramatic entrances," he admitted, "can't have that fun too often."

"Clearly," I chuckled. We looked affectionately at each for a while, and I reached to stroke his ear. Then he noticed my untouched pint and lifted his eyebrows at me.

"Astrid, you haven't touched your pint."

"I can't," I said and smiled, "you know, I'm remarkably late... I haven't felt too good the last few mornings..."

Hiccup had been taking another sip. He spit the liquid to the fire and coughed.

"What?!" he croaked as he wiped his chin and stared at me with disbelief.

"Shhhh!" I hissed and chuckled quietly, "yes, that's right! There's another one coming."

"Oh, Astrid!" he whispered happily, put his pint down and threw his arms around me. I leaned my head onto his chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had missed his embraces during these last few days, and now that got him back, I snuggled tight against him. Suddenly he backed slightly and leaned in to kiss me. I happily kissed him back.


End file.
